


Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EF AU - He shows her a night of cheap thrills and promises of more. Peasant Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight

**Baby, I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

 

She’s seen him once before. Only a glimpse of his departing back through the tavern door she used to work at, but she knows it’s the same man. He walks with a cocky confidence that she’d never seen on – well, _anyone_ before.  
He’s loitering around the same stall she was planning to pilfer from, which causes her to surge with irritation. She needs this. She doesn’t need another chancer coming along and taking her opportunity.  
He spots her looking at him and sends her a wink before approaching the stall owner and making conversation.  
She rolls her eyes.  
She’s lucky she took the time to glare at him with hatred for a few more moments; otherwise she would have missed his pointed look and nod towards the stacked fruit as he keeps the merchant busy. She doesn’t know what his game is or what he’s angling for, but she’s not one to miss an opportunity.  
She scurries past the back of the stall; expertly swiping two apples and a peach before darting down an alley, stuffing them into her satchel.  
She doesn’t look back.  
She makes it two cobbled streets away before he’s in front of her, grinning at their triumph. She reluctantly offers him one of the apples she stole, and in return he smiles and offers her his left arm.  
His hand is missing.  
She doesn’t notice.  
They walk aimlessly through the streets, eating their stolen apples. He breaks away from her hold slowly. She wants to question why, but before she can ask, he’s colliding with a burly man. He seems frightened; stumbling over his apologies to the man. The man, in return, pushes him away in disgust and carries on walking. Once the man is far enough away, he turns to her with a devilish smile on his face, holding up a coin purse.  
She feels excited.

He leads her into a tavern where he buys them both a drink and bread. They snack on the dry, crusty loaf and he’s soon engaged in a game of dice with three shady looking men with promises of doubling their loot. She watches the game unfold for a while as she sips on the tepid ale. Soon she’s glancing around the dim, smoky tavern. She wants to show him that he’s not the only one who’s capable of lifting goods.  
She’s out of her seat, a copper tray in her hand, gliding around the tavern and picking up empty pitchers, blending in with the barmaids. She has experience in this profession. As soon as she’s behind the bar, she stuffs a generous bottle of rum into her satchel, just as a commotion breaks out across the room.  
He’s in a heated argument with the men.  
They’re thrown out of the tavern.  
He’s angry that he’s lost their coins.  
He wants to go back in and offer all three men to a fight.  
She convinces him not to.  
She pulls the bottle of rum from her satchel and shows it to him.  
His anger disappears and something else entirely takes its place as he smiles at her and leads her down yet another cobbled back road.  
The sky is turning from a dark shade of pink to mauve, with grey clouds engulfing the twilight.  
But the night isn’t over yet.  
She feels adventurous.

She laughs as he spins her on the waxed ballroom floor. The bright lights spin past her in a blur and the music surrounds her- lifting her - and she feels like she’s flying.  
He manages to pinch a rose blossom from a nearby display and carefully place it behind her ear, letting it blend into her hair. He places a quick kiss to the end of her nose.  
She blushes.  
They grab two flutes of champagne and down them with vigor before he’s pulling her close again and leading her into a waltz.  
She feels like royalty.  
She loses herself in fantasy as she watches the various gowns and suits made of silk and velvet of all colors sway around them.  
A cry from the guards and a mass of heavy footsteps breaks their spell as they’re soon bolting from the mansion they’d gatecrashed, and out into the heavy falling rain. They run until their clothes are soaked and the footsteps that bit at their heels have given up. They laugh at the excitement and the rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins.  
She feels alive.

The raindrops cool her skin, soothing the fire that he’s creating within her - in the dark depths of this deserted alleyway. Her skirts are bunched up around her waist and his hand and arm are firm and hot; holding her up against the wall as he thrusts into her repeatedly.  
She can feel herself building. Can feel the burn of his stubble against her neck and the wetness of his rain-drenched lips on her collarbone.  
She opens her eyes to see her short pants of breath cloud and disappear into the air just as she reaches her climax and ecstasy pulses through every inch of her – every limb – every nerve.  
She grips him tighter; fingers digging into the soaked shirt on his back. One hand snakes into his drenched hair, caressing his scalp as she comes down from her high and soothes him as he finally spills within her. He looks at her with awe as he holds her.  
He helps her to stand again, placing her skirts back and tucking himself away before pulling her into his chest.  
Their lips meet again, and she’s never experienced anything like this before.  
It’s erotic.  
She feels like a goddess.

She’s tucked into his right side as he sits against the stump of a tree. He’s brought her to a clearing on top of a cliff that peers out towards the ocean. The rain had finally stopped, leaving a beautiful clear sky, full of stars above the rippling waters below. He makes a small fire nearby; close enough to warm them but far enough away not to disrupt the view.  
His chin rests above her head and his hand rakes through her hair as they talk. She loves the feeling of his voice vibrating through his chest and onto her cheek.  
He’s a gutter rat like her.  
Abandoned and left to fend for himself – like her.  
He lost his hand for stealing when he was just a boy.  
He had a brother once.  
His brother had dreams of joining the navy.  
His missing hand meant he couldn’t follow.  
He got word that the ship his brother was on was destroyed at sea.  
There were no survivors.  
The bottle of rum lay half empty and forgotten beside them as they share the forgotten peach within her satchel. His tongue cleans off the escaping juice from the corner of her mouth, pulling her into another heated kiss.  
They stay embraced, looking out at the ocean as the fire dims to glowing embers and the sky lightens.  
She’s warm and sated and she doesn’t want this moment to end.  
She feels safe.  
She feels loved.

He guides her through the masses of trees as the sun begins to shoot rays of light between them. The earthy scents of the rain and leaves fill her lungs with the fresh, crisp feel of morning.  
He doesn’t let go of her hand.  
An abandoned cottage appears before them. He leads her inside as she takes in the derelict state of the interior. Dust litters surfaces and there’s a damp feel to the atmosphere, until her eyes land on the second half of the room, further inside.  
There’s a warm looking bed, stacked with bundles of blankets and pillows, a small wood-fire cooker in the corner - little bits and bobs lay strewn around the room to show this wasn’t as abandoned as she thought.  
He lives here.  
“You can stay here with me. If you’d like.”  
His face is hesitant yet hopeful.  
She looks around again. It’s not a terrible place to live – she can actually see that he’s kept most of the place livable. With a bit of work between them, they could have this place looking as cozy and welcoming as any commoner’s abode.  
She turns back to him and smiles. He returns the gesture.  
They get the wood-fire cooker alight and bury themselves underneath the mound of blankets on the bed, snuggling up into a comfortable embrace before succumbing to sleep.  
She drifts off with a smile on her face and a kiss placed on her brow.  
She’s never known this feeling before, but now she has it –  
Now…  
She feels like she’s home.

**I love cheap thrills.**


End file.
